1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus in which a displacement of a measurement object is measured in a noncontact way to obtain an image around a measuring point of the displacement.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-288508 discloses a measurement apparatus that performs both height measurement and taking of a two-dimensional image around the measuring point with respect to a measurement object such as an electronic circuit board.
In the conventional measurement apparatus, the two-dimensional image of the measurement object is taken with a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) camera, and the two-dimensional image can be used to visually recognize the measuring point when a semiconductor laser scanner or a laser spot light receiving position detecting device measures a height displacement of the measurement object, or the two-dimensional image can be used to observe whether damage exists in an appearance of the measurement object.
In the measurement apparatus, there is always a strong demand not only to simply observe the appearance of the measurement object but also to realize the measurement with the image.